


if you love me (let me go)

by girl8of0many8fandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl8of0many8fandoms/pseuds/girl8of0many8fandoms
Summary: AU where it's Annabeth who's holding onto the ledge instead of Percy before they fall into Tartarus.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	if you love me (let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.
> 
> I use *** to separate sections that are straight from the book.

Annabeth cried out in pain, her leg throbbing. She was dangling into the pit of Tartarus, the ledge she was holding on to the only thing keeping her and Percy (who was hanging onto her bad leg) from tumbling down. 

***

 _No escape,_ said a voice in the darkness below. _I go to Tartarus, and you will come too._

Annabeth wasn't sure if she actually heard Arachne's voice or if it was just in her mind.

***

The pit shook, and her fingers trembled. She was barely holding on to the ledge, although it wouldn't be for much long. 

***

Nico leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting out his hand, but he was much too far away to help. Hazel was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos, they'd never make it in time.

***

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, and they both knew it was hopeless. Still, she couldn't lose him again, she couldn't. Her grip was weakening as Percy gazed deeply into her eyes, sea green meeting stormy gray.

"Annabeth, do you love me?" he shouted, and Annabeth could feel his grip loosening on her leg as well. 

"Yes," she sobbed. "I love you so, so much!"

"Annabeth..." Percy said, his tone grave. "if you love me, let me go~" he sang. Annabeth screamed in frustration and let go of the ledge to smack him, and together the two tumbled into the pits of Tartarus.

**Author's Note:**

> word count: around 250
> 
> validation is appreciated
> 
> ty for reading and i hope you have a great day!


End file.
